


Dance Till You Drop

by SJC_Fiction



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: After winning a dance off, Chad Brad Bradley gets Popko and Jackson all to himself for an hour. Just what will the sexy dancer do with the dorky teens?





	Dance Till You Drop

"What!?" Jackson growled, completely taken off guard by what was just said. "What do you mean ' _Do whatever he wants if I lose_ '? You can't just use ME as a prize, Ramona!"

The half-latina girl rolled her eyes and grunted, "First of all, Jackson: I do NOT sound like that."

"You do,"

" _And_ _second_ : That's all he would accept as a price for me losing. I tried telling him that I don't control Popko, but he wouldn't listen to me!" Ramona lied. She had instantly accepted the deal without a second thought; not that Jackson had to know. "Please! If I win this dance battle, he'll let me on the team. I can impress momma and papa." For a moment she considered begging, but remembered she was talking to a Fuller and Gibler don't beg. At least they don't beg Fullers, they just take.

Jackson snorted and crossed his arms. He wondered why Chad Brad Bradley would want him and Popko as a prize for beating Ramona in a dance battle, especially when the girl had a decent amount of cash in her pockets. "Whatever, I'm not going to- Wait! Don't control Popko? You do not control me, either. J-Money is a free man,"

The girl stared at him for a moment. "Yeah, you're not a man. And no one calls you J-Money!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about Lola?" Trying to seem confident, Jackson flashed a grin.

"No. She never called you J-Money. You dreamt that up, remember? I almost suffocated you with a pillow for moaning out our names in your sleep?" Ramona smirked, remembering how the boy struggled as she held a pillow to his face.

Jackson shuddered at the memory and quickly moved his hand to the cushion beside him. The last thing he needed was an angry latina girl attacking him again. He still had nightmares about the first time. "Y-yeah, I remember. And then you told your dad so he attacked me the next night! He could have killed me!" What Jackson didn't know was that he never HAD said Ramona's name in his sleep, he was just snoring rather loud.

"Mum pried him off!" Ramona defended and threw up her arms. "So are you gonna do this for me or not? It's only an hour. What's Chad gonna do?"

Jackson glared. "Fine, I'll do whatever Chas wants. But you have to talk Popko into it! If he says no then I'm not gonna do it either."

"It's Chad-"

"Whatever!" Jackson took out his phone and muttered: "As if Popko will agree."

Ramona smirked at the teen before walking to the stairs. "Oh, and by the way: Popko has already agreed to it. I just needed to promise him something and he was putty in my hands!" She laughed evilly when Jackson groaned and rested his head back. It was never hard to convince the horny Popko boy to do things for her, especially when she put on a show for him. As Ramona climbed the stairs, the thought of deliberately losing the battle crossed her wicked mind. "Oh god, I'm turning into mom!" She gasped, knowing full well that her mother would have done something like that to DJ growing up.

* * *

Both teenage boys were on the edge of their seat as they watched their friend dance her heart out against the long-haired jerk Chad Brad Bradley. They could see him smirking whenever he glanced at them. Chad's attention hardly strayed from the boys, paying very little to his competition. What they didn't realise was the Chad was imagining just what he would be doing with the pair once Ramona screwed up her routine. Jackson looked to have soft lips and a big mouth, while the Popko boy was hiding a nice, tight ass in those skinny jeans. He noticed that the dancing girl was faltering from the corner of his eye, knowing that it was his lack of attention or care for her. A smirk crossed his lips that pushed the girl over the edge.

Instead of completing a spin, Ramona tripped and fell flat.

Jackson swallowed hard. "No! T-that isn't fair. Another round! Chad tripped her, _I saw it!_ "

Chad grinned and walked right past his defeated competition, making sure to look her right in the eyes. He didn't care that both she and Jackson were glaring. "Hey, I'm THE Chad Brad Bradley," The long-haired teen extended a hand to both boys, which only Popko accepted. "So are you two ready to do whatever I say for an hour? I've got a lot planned for you."

"N-no way am I doing anything you say, jerk! You bullied Ramona since day one. We don't have to do anything. Right Popko?" Jackson growled before looking to his friend.

"Nah, I'm cool with whatevs. As long as it's fun for me. C'mon, Jackson, have some fun for once." The hat-wearing teen grinned and stood up, eager to see what the hour had in store.

Without waiting for the Fuller boy's response, Chad started for the door and expected both teens to follow behind. He didn't have to worry about them not coming along, as Popko was dragging Jackson along like a groaning puppy through the halls until coming to a stop at the bathroom door. Again, Chad was grinning smugly upon seeing Jackson's attitude about the situation. He opened the door and motioned the boys inside before following and locking the door behind them. It wasn't his ideal spot for the activities, but the school didn't have many doors with locks, so they would have to make do with the bathroom. At least it was clean.

"You know what I want you to do, right? I know you're idiots but you should know by now." He said, looking at the brunet.

Jackson snorted and crossed his arms. "Yeah. You want us to do your homework, duh,"

Both other boys shook their heads.

"Damn, Fuller. I swear, all the brains went into Max." Popko sighed as he gently shoved Chad against the wall before lowering onto his knees. With the teen rubbing the older boy's growing bulge, he cast a glance at Jackson. "He wants us to suck his dick and stuff, dude. Get down here and help me."

"WHAT? N-no way, I am NOT doing that. It's gay!" Taken off guard again, Jackson reeled back.

"Look, your little friend LOST, dumbass! And you both agreed with her that if I won the dance battle, you both do WHATEVER I say for a whole hour. The hour's started, pussy. Now get on your knees and help this fag suck my cock." Chad Brad Bradley snapped, pointing to the floor. His glare slowly changed to a dominant smirk as the short boy crossed over and lowered onto his knees just like he was told. "See, not so hard to listen is it, Fuller?" He said and gripped a tuft of spiked hair, making the boy wince. "I'm gonna use your throat and ass first, got that? Maybe I'll even let your friend have a go with you. He's already fucking hard!"

Popko didn't bother to hide his erection, instead smirking as he unzipped his skinny jeans and pulling his cock out. "Seeing someone shut you up with his cock WOULD be kinda hot, bro."

Smirking at the horny boy, Chad tugged at the other's hair again. "See? Even he wants to see Chad Brad Bradley fuck your throat."

Jackson swallowed hard but didn't move. He was blushing from hearing that someone wanted to use part of him like that, and felt his dick twitch at the thought of Popko's cock in his mouth.

Finding himself enjoying the blush on his friend's face, Popko took Jackson's hand and lead it to his exposed hard on. He made the hand stroke his shaft and was surprised at the lack of resistance. A groan escaped his lips at the feeling of someone else's hand on his cock, only adding to his excitement about the situation. Popko gave Jackson a wink before beginning to unzip the dancer's jeans.

"Are you really gonna do this, Popko? This guy was a HUGE jerk to Ramona." Jackson asked, wondering why he hadn't moved his hand away.

"So what? She had her chance, dude. If a girl can't handle Bobby Popko, then they get none." The dark-haired boy grinned. He palmed the fabric covered dick and wolf whistled at the impressive bulge. "Damn, Chad! You're gonna shove THIS down his throat? Dude, you won't be talking for a week," Popko laughed, punching his friend's shoulder.

"He's not the only one who going to choke on it. I want both of you to suck Chad Brad Bradley's dick!"

Jackson's mouth ran dry at the sight of Chad's still hidden cock, finding himself wanting to quickly shove the boy out of the way and run home. Any attempt to speak was just a dry gag, followed by the other boys laughing.

"Guess you're going first," Chad grinned at Popko, wanting a warm and wet throat to use instead of a dried up one. The dancer was interested to know if boys give better head than girls. He hooked his fingers and peeled away his black-briefs, letting his dick flop out between the two teen's faces. Their cute expressions just boosted his already massive ego. He knew it was big, and only took pride in seeing their mouths gape in awe, fear and hunger. "Looks like you two fags like the look of Chad Brad Bradley's dick. If you suck as much as you do at dancing then it's not going to hurt as bad when I ram it up your asses later."

Popko spat on his palm then eagerly started stroking the dick in front of him, making sure the thick shaft was nice and wet. He licked his lips before running his tongue along the length.

"Did Chad Brad Bradley say LICK his cock?" The dancer growled as he guided his cock to the boy's eager lips. His lips curled into a smirk as Popko happily swallowed his dick, forcing him down almost half way before he gagged.

"Ghk-!" Popko almost coughed, wondering how much of the cock he could take. It was already hitting his throat and filling his mouth without even more than half way. As he struggled to take it deeper, Popko's hand snaked up Chad's shirt to feel up the dancer's abs while forcing him back against the door.

"Ahh… Got to admit, you're almost as good as most of the girls who service Chad Brad Bradley's dick!"

Chad pulled his new slave off and allowed him to catch his breath. He found himself smirking when he noticed that Popko kept his mouth slightly open, waiting for the cock to invade his throat again. Happy to oblige, Chad fed more of his impressive member into the boy's hungry mouth and throat, moaning softly as his cock rubbed against the walls of Popko's throat. Chad grunted as he felt Popko's tongue teasing the underside of his dick. The boy certainly had some kind of practice with something in his mouth, as Chad was already enjoying himself. He held off face-fucking the boy, deciding to save that and his load for the loud-mouthed boy.

"Fuck," He groaned, "Good little cocksleeve!"

Popko was too busy licking and sucking the dancer's huge cock to notice that he was called a 'cocksleeve'. He enjoyed the sweet preseed dribbling down his throat, but wanted to see Jackson's skills with sucking. Bobbing his head along the shaft, he enjoyed the grunts and moans coming from Chad and how Jackson's hand was still on his dick.

As the dark-haired teen deep-throated his massive length, Chad found himself wanting to see how deep he could force into his other slave's mouth.

"That's enough." The dancer commanded as he pulled off his first slave.

Whining at his loss, Popko pulled away.

Still smirking at the pair of teens, Chase turned and offered his cock to the boy he had been ignoring while being serviced. "Come on, dork. It's your turn to suck Chad Brad Bradley off. Be a good little fag and I might go easy on you for your first time sucking a cock like mine!"

"N-no way!" Jackson snapped, "J-Money only gets sucked. B-by the ladies!" He attempted to pop his collar, then realised he was in a hoodie.

Popko groaned and wished that the rather handsome dancer would just allow him to suck his dick some more.

"Too bad. Chad Brad Bradley won the dance off to that runt, so you do what I say, remember dork? If you don't quit being a pussy I'll just shove it up your ass with this fag's spit as lube. When your mouth gapes and you scream out 'Oh fuck', then he's gonna shove HIS dick down YOUR throat. Got that, pussy?" Chad growled and slapped Jackson's cheek with his monster-of-a-cock. Finding himself enjoying the preseed covered look, the dancer continued to smear the liquid all over Jackson's cheek and forced the boy to be still. His cock twitched from the sight, which made the teen wonder why he was getting so hard watching boys doing the actions. He was curious, but still straight.

"Ugh, dude gross!" The Fuller boy groaned and wiped the precum-mixed saliva from his face.

Seeing that the delicious sweetness was about to go to waste, Popko quickly gripped Jackson's hand and licked up his best friend's fingers. He even decided to suck on one just to see the other's reaction.

Jackson pulled back his hand. He wanted to punch his friend for doing something like that, but was distracted when Chad painfully grabbed his head. "Mn!"

Popko took the chance to attack Jackson's cheek, licking up every drop of his own saliva and the hot dancer's precum. With his best friend's mouth still open in pain, the dark-haired boy locked lips with him. His tongue instantly invaded Jackson's mouth and took dominance over the shocked boy's cavern until he was forced off.

"P-popko-?"

"As funny as it is to watch you fags being gay like that, it's time to fuck up your throat. Got that, dork?" The dancer growled as he lined his cock up with the unwilling mouth. He was eager to feel Jackson's soft pink lips wrapped around his shaft as that big mouth swallowed every last inch. Ignoring the protests, Chad pressed his mushroom head up to the mouth he would be using and started to force his way inside. He tugged at the tuft of hair to make the boy wince and open up wide, before slipping his cock inside and plunging down Jackson Fuller's throat. "Ngh, ah! Fuck your throat is tight for such a loud-mouthed fag,"

"Oh damn, Jackson. You're taking more than me in one go!" Popko exclaimed, loving the bulge he could see in his friend's throat as he was forced to deepthroat.

Chad grinned at the eager boy's response. He made a little show by pulling out until only his head remained in Jackson's mouth, before ramming balls deep down his throat again. Every gag and groan that escaped his new cocksleeve just made his grin wider and his thrusts more forceful.

Jackson's eyes stung with tears as his throat was violated. He couldn't believe that his own best friend was encouraging Chad Brad Bradley to keep up the action, or that Popko was jerking off to the sight. His throat felt like it was tearing. "G-Ghk-!"

"Come on, Fuller! Suck that fat dick like you mean it!" The dark-haired boy smirked.

"I think he might be a better cock sucker that you are! Damn, if that Ramona-chick had of won the dance off you would never get the gift of sucking off Chad Brad Bradley and getting his load down your throat." Still forcing Jackson along his length, Chad grabbed the other boy and brought him up to his balls. "And you can get to work on those, fag. Be good and I'll shoot some on your face when I'm done with this dork."

Popko looked like christmas came early hearing Chad's promise. No sooner had the words left the dancer's mouth Popko's tongue was out and he was lapping on the shaven balls as if they was a treat.

"Holy shit, you are one eager slut!" Chad groaned out at the dual attention of both his slaves. Jackson's wet, warm and tight throat squeezing his dick as Popko's eager mouth sucked on his ready-to-burst balls.

Jackson gagged as his head was forced to bob up and down the shaft. He could feel every twitch as Chad got closer and closer to cumming, knowing well that some would be going down his throat. "Mn- ghk!"

"Nhg, fuck! Get ready fag, it's coming!" Chad growled as he began shoving every into his unwilling and tearing up cocksleeve. Feeling himself tensing up, the dancer moaned out and started shooting into Jackson's throat. The wet tightness milked most of his load before he could pull out and shoot the rest on to Popko's waiting tongue and face. He had to admit, for a guy, Popko looked quite sexy with a cum-painted face. What he really didn't expect to enjoy was the sight of the dark-haired boy quickly returning to making out with his friend just to get a taste of his cum.

"Tch, fag." He grunted and tried looking away.

Popko's tongue explored every inch of his best friend's mouth and found every drop of those sweet juices it could find. Jackson seemed easy to hold in place in his state of shock and pain.

"Y-you kissed me…" The brunet muttered, "You kissed J-Money… These lips are made for Lola,"

"Dude, forget about her! She was seeing three other guys on the side, and I was one of them!" Popko growled before kissing his friend again, enjoying the sweet and salty taste left on his tongue.

"Mm-MMh!" Jackson shoved him off, looking somewhat hurt. "YOU were dating Lola, too?"

Popko shrugged and picked up his hat. "The ladies cannot resist Bobby Popko, after all. She was getting bored with you, dude. We did it, like, once! But DAMN was she good." He grinned, raising his hand for a high five and receiving nothing.

"You… you d-did it, too?"

Chad groaned. He was getting bored with the pair, and wondering who the hell Lola was. Before they could keep going, he stripped off his tank top to reveal his well developed chest and oh-so-sexy v-line. It seemed to work in shutting up Jackson and Popko, as both teens mouths fell open in a slack 'O' shape while they marvelled at the dancer's lean body. Chad smirked at their reactions, then gripped his hardening cock to remind them what they were there to service.

"Hurry up and get undressed, dork. And you, uh, Popko? Just start sucking Chad Brad Bradley off so I'm nice and lubed for when I pound his ass." He commanded.

As Popko's lips wrapped hungrily around his bully's cock, Jackson hesitated to obey. It was only when he saw the fist curling in Chad's hand that he started peeling off his shirt and pants. Jackson's face flushed red, knowing that his pale body was undeveloped and boring. The slight tent in his tighty-whities was nothing to brag about, either, and got a chuckle from the dancer.

"Those too, faggot. Then show me your ass,"

Jackson swallowed hard but did as told. Once all his clothes were off, he reluctantly turned around and presented his ass to his temporary master.

"Hm, looks boring. I've seen dorky girls with better cheeks then that! And you don't shave either? Damn, what the hell are you even good for except being a cocksleeve?" Chad growled and pulled Popko off his cock. "You, strip and show your ass!"

Popko shrugged and stripped out of his clothes, effortly acting nonchalant about following a command. He knew as well as Chad that his ass was nice and round; he had used his fingers before to see he was, too. "Enjoying the sight, dudes?" He smirked at the other boys and spread his sexy bubble butt to show his tight hole. "You can just use this if you want. I wouldn't mind losing my anal virginity to THAT monster!"

"What about this fag then?" Chad grunted.

"Who? Jackson?" The dark-haired boy questioned, getting a raised eyebrow in response. "He could come and rim me? He does have a pretty talented tongue..."

"WHAT?" Jackson gaped at his friend's response. There was no way he was licking another boy's ass. "That's where I draw the line, Popko!"

Chad smirked at the pair and found himself becoming eager to see Jackson rimming Popko's cute bubble butt before he slipped his cock between the sexy cheeks. He stepped towards Jackson and gripped his hair. "Come on, fag! Do as you're told and rim your friend's ass before I beat the shit out of you." He growled as he forced a wincing Jackson closer to Popko's separated cheeks and tight-looking hole.

Jackson was helpless to stop as his lips got closer to the entrance of Popko's ass.


End file.
